The prior art insertable tray U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,243, which is hereby incorporated by reference, provides for an insertable tray that may be employed with a standard single compact disc (hereinafter "CD") container (hereinafter "jewel box") thereby converting a single CD jewel box into a multi-CD container usually a two CD container or jewel box. The insertable tray is compatible with the single CD jewel box and is, therefore, capable of holding two (2) CDs. These insertable trays have become commercially successful and are being commercially produced. However, it has been found that as these insertable trays with one of the CDs in place on the bottom side of the tray are transported to a station for inserting the second CD on the top side of the tray, the bottom CD becomes damaged as the tray and CD are moved from one station in the automatic loading process to the next station. When these trays with the initial loading of one of the two CDs on the bottom side of the tray are stacked of upwards to fifty or more, it was discovered that the CD on the bottom tray of this stack became damaged during the automated movement of this stack from one station to the next in the automated loading process. One might suggest then that the bottom CD be merely discarded. However, in an automated system it would be difficult for one to discover the damaged CD. If discovered, the damaged CD would need to be replaced. This then becomes a hand operation, which when handling the volume of CDs going through an automated system, this can be time-consuming and labor-intensified. If merely ignored, then one is confronted with an unhappy consumer who unknowingly buys the two CD package only to find one CD damaged.